


The First to Fall

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: mirrors how do they work, somethings wrong with legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Hyrule's home is one filled with danger, enemies that swarm and battles every ten feet. Its not the ideal place for an identity crisis but these things can't be avoided sometimes.Inspired by the Linked Universe by Jojo on tumblr, and its subsequent Dark Link AU by DraconisWinters. Part eleven of the Merged AU.





	The First to Fall

As soon as the transition happened they all felt it, they were sadly used it, that sensation like being pulled through a waterfall as their present surroundings faded into another's.

 

They were on an island of some sort, which meant they were probably in Winds Hyrule.

 

"Where are we?" Legend called to the others. "Who's Hyrule is this?"

 

"Mine." Hyrule answered from behind him. The other hero still seemed somewhat jarred from whatever had happened with Callous earlier but was making it. "We're near the Sea Palace I believe."

 

"Where do we go from here then?" Warriors asked deferring to Hyrule.

 

"South, there should be a settlement a couple days walk from here." Hyrule answered indicating the direction.

 

The others nodded in agreement and set off again.

 

Not five minutes into their trek they were ambushed by monsters. A group of Moblins appeared trapping them in. A familiar situation to all of them. So they went to work, cutting and slashing, throwing bombs, and shooting arrows.

 

Legend just barely missed the swing of a moblin spear which sliced a cut directly over his right eye. Blood flowed freely into his eye and Legend desperately tried to wipe it away. Warriors came from in front of him dispatching the moblin.

 

"You ok?" Warriors asked. Legend merely nodded in response. Warriors turned again and went back to dispatching moblins left and right. If he were in a better headspace Legend may have marveled at Warriors ability to take out so many foes at once. But he wasn't so Legend continued to fight. 

 

It was quickly apparent that they were being mobbed. There were 10 moblins to each of them. They threw everything they had at the moblins and it was apparent some of the darks had come out to play as well.

 

Sky or rather Stygian summoned diamond projectiles to rip through the moblins. He wasn't sure but Legend was concerned he saw Hyrule's eyes glowing red. Warriors himself was growing more reckless, he seemed to laugh at every defeated foe, a smile on his face with each kill. 

 

A short time of nearly an hour the moblins were dead and they'd probably ended half a mile from where they'd begun, pushing the moblins back away from the sea behind them.

 

Wild finished the last one off shooting lightning from his hand.

"Is everyone alright?" Time called. The man seemed more composed than he had all day, as though the fight had rejuvenated him.

 

Everyone called back in affirming they were ok till Wild caught Legends face. 

 

"You've got a wound Legend." Wild walked up pulling out a bandage and some water.

 

"It's not bad we promise." Legend said quickly. Wild just gave him a pointed look before raising the wet cloth to clean the the blood from Legends eye. Once the eye was clean Wild tapped a small bandage over it.

 

"See that was fast. Stop worrying." Wild said putting his things away. Looking Legend in the face again Wild started to stare.

 

"What is it?" Legend asked.

 

"Your eye." Wild said coolly.

 

"What's wrong with it?" Legend asked back truly confused.

 

Hyrule moved to stand by Wild as well which drew the others attention. 

 

"Acidic?" Hyrule asked somewhat cautiously.

 

"No?" Legend questioned. "Not really?"

 

The mention of his darks name stirred something inside Legends mind, Acidic had been rather…. quiet like he almost wasn't there anymore.

 

"Are you sure?" Wild asked definitively. 

 

"We're sure." Legend responded before catching himself. "We're"? Where had that come from.

 

Legend grasped at the mirror at his side and looked into his face. His left eye had turned entirely red while his left eye was still an untainted blue. 

 

"Acidic?" Legend asked aloud. The darks presence was…. faint to say the least. 

 

Four tried to place a hand on Legends shoulder signing something the other couldn't read. 

 

"Don't touch me." Ripped out of Legends throat before he could stop it, or did he mean to say it? 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Legend started into their mirror lost in his own thoughts. The back of the mirror which usually was dirty and covered in moss was clean, the seagull on the handle much more apparent. In addition the golden ring on the back was overlain with an image of Acidic's cracked bracelet.

 

Wild was certainly the last person to judge Legend for having an identity crisis but he couldn't help being weary. 

 

Noble sneered at Legend and Acidic predicament. "To think he trusts his light enough for that."

 

"For what?" Wild asked back, ignoring the insult.

 

"To merge." Was all Noble said. Though they didn't fight Noble surely wasn't friendly. He avoided talking to Wild at all possibility except when he spoke about the other darks. He tended to mention savage alot when did as well.

 

"When did his eye start changing color?" Wild asked.

 

"I don't know." Noble replied curtly trying to push his light away.

 

"Yes you do, you remember everything." Wild commented.

 

"And how did  _ you  _ know that?" Noble asked his voice catching somewhere between anger and fear. 

 

"Just answer the question Noble." Wild replied softly.

 

"A week ago. That's when I noticed the red starting to creep in." Noble replied, how had Wild known about his memory. An even worse thought crossed Nobles mind, had Wild somehow seen Nobles memories?

 

It wasn't that much of a jump considering their situation, and with Legend and Acidics current predicament if that could happen, who knows what they could share. 

 

“We need to get moving.” Hyrule called. “We’re likely to get mobbed again if we stay here.”

 

Legend tore his gaze away from the mirror, placing it away. Though the hero still looked quite conflicted he moved on. Wild grabbed Four’s shoulder as the smaller tried to walk away and signaled Four to walk with him. Four nodded in reply and they took up the back of the pack looking out wearily for enemies as they trudged on.

 

Wild pulled out his and nobles mirror and turned it over, the large stain was still quite noticeable but now also bore the symbol of horse will the ones he had ridden back in his hyrule, and ever so faintly was the outline of a feather above the horses back. 

 

Wild hummed thoughtfully, these symbols had to mean something. 

 

“Can I see your mirror?” Wild signed to Four. Four carefully drew the mirror out of his bag.

 

“What for?” He signed back.

 

“Flip it over.” Wild answered. Four’s mirror was surprisingly ornate made of rich dark wood, lacking a true stem like Noble’s had it instead was almost square with an outlined outer edge of gold trim. There was a surface crack spanning over the front but was else unmarred. 

 

Four flipped the mirror over and backside bore an image of a kinstone slip into quarters each one a different color, red, green, blue, and purple. An image of a dragon was curled around the kinstone protectively. 

 

The kinstone had to be four, Wild thought, that would make the dragon represent Shadow. Wild signed at Four, “keep a watch on the mirrors.” 

 

Four gave a nod in reply though his face seemed uncertain. As they walked on Wild’s thoughts raced about what this could mean, for himself and for the others. 


End file.
